Thunderstormy
by keepitunderyourhat
Summary: Thunderstorms make Anna uncomfortable. Fluff ensues.


Anna didn't realize how dark it had gotten in her room. It was summer, and the days had been growing longer- so why had the sun gone down so early? Looking out the window, she sighed at the ominous clouds that had rolled in silently overhead.

She decided it was time to go to bed- it was rather late, actually- and all she would accomplish was wasting candles. She lethargically undressed, pulled on a nightgown, and shook her hair out of its braids. She burrowed into her bed, and smushed her face into her pillow. The rain itself began a couple of minutes later. The princess sighed- she had tried to fall asleep before it started, so that she wouldn't have to listen to the drumming of the water on the roof.

Elsa preferred the rain. She said it made her feel calm. Anna disagreed. Rain had a way of making her feel empty inside, like the water seeped inside her chest and washed everything away. The sound of it crashing down made her ache for the company of another person. She curled into herself, and pulled her quilts up over her head. Maybe the blankets could protect her.

Thunder boomed and crashed overhead. Anna suppressed a shriek. Simple rain was one thing, but thunderstorms were another- a thunderstorm was what brought her parents to their watery graves. Normally during storms, she would quietly pad over to Elsa's bedroom with the fuzziest blanket she could find. They would huddle together, in a cozy little nest of pillows and quilts. But Elsa was gone for the week- she was off discussing queenly things with a country that Anna had forgotten the name of. The princess was virtually on her own.

However, Anna was not completely by herself. Her fiancée, Hans, was just down the hall. But she couldn't visit him at this hour, of course. They weren't married yet; what would people say? A young princess sneaking off to see her lover late at night? The scullery maids would be gossiping for weeks.

She rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Just sleep, Anna. When you wake up the storm will be over, she told herself. She hummed her favorite lullaby, the way Gerda did to calm her down when she was small. It was no use. She needed someone. She needed Hans.

After several minutes of internal debate, she slipped out of bed and walked to her door, hoping she didn't trip on anything. She lay a hesitant hand on her doorknob, before opening it as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing down the corridor, she tried not to giggle- this was so- so scandalous. Her giddiness was broken when she stepped on a loose floorboard- it responded to her weight with a long, slow, creeeeeeaaaak. She clapped a hand over her mouth and didn't move a muscle for a solid thirty seconds, before carefully venturing forwards again. When she reached Hans's door, she stood for a moment. Should she knock? Wouldn't it be rude to just barge in? Knocking would make too much noise, she decided, so she cautiously turned the handle and crept into the bedroom.

He appeared to be sleeping. An oil lamp was still burning on his nightstand. Anna wondered if he had fallen asleep while reading. The lamp cast a golden glow on his calm features. The princess couldn't help but smile. He was so... cute like this.

She slowly approached him, rubbing his shoulder to wake him up. Hans' eyes opened quickly- a look of what might have been fear passed his face for a moment. He looked up at her with befuddlement.

"Annnn...aa?" His voice was slurred with sleep. "Wh-why are you..." He yawned, not finishing his sentence.

"Hi."

"Hi...?"

Anna closed her eyes for a second. "I- I'm sorry, this is dumb, I should- no, okay, no." She tugged on a lock of loose, wavy hair with her finger. "I- I get really... anxious during thunderstorms. And... I was wondering, if, if, I- I don't know, if I could..."

Hans gave a small smile, and lazily reached out a hand. "C'mere."

Anna awkwardly climbed in next to him: it was dark, she was nervous, her hair was everywhere... it was hard. Hans scooched over, making room for her.

"...Is this allowed?"

"Probably not."

"Wonderful." He was too tired to stop her.

Anna squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. Hans smiled down at her, and steadied her by gently placing his hand on her cheek. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers.

Oh... she sighed into his mouth. Her hand slid to the back of his neck, while he knotted his fingers in her long hair. Hans mumbled something about liking her hair down, but it was lost in the gentle but passionate kiss. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she pressed her forehead against his.

A clap of thunder struck the sky, and Anna suppressed a whimper. Hans looked at her with worry and confusion, but said nothing. He only brought her head to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her. Anna gave a shuddering sigh as she was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. She inhaled the scent of his clean linen nightshirt, mixed with his fading cologne and something that was just... him.

"Should I ask why... or should I just ignore and enjoy..." murmured Hans.

"Um... stupid stuff. I don't know..." Anna yawned.

"No, tell me."

"Well, y'know... it's just, cause, um, my parents kind of died because of a thunderstorm. So... I don't like them. At all." She rubbed her small hand against his bicep.

Hans was alert now. "Oh, Anna... that isn't stupid at all," he said, looking into her eyes. She sighed, nestling into him, and he hid his face into the crook of her neck. Hans couldn't really sympathize, however. He didn't actually know if he would be upset if his own parents died. He didn't feel much of a connection to them.

As the temperature began to get colder outside, the rooms inside felt a chill as well. Anna pulled the blankets tighter around them. Hans absentmindedly rubbed his feet against hers, warming them up. He placed small kisses along her collarbone, making her smile.

"Hans," Anna whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I just say... thank you. I... needed... exactly this." She couldn't get the words out without blushing.

"You're welcome, darling," Hans murmured against her neck.

"_I... love... you_," was the last thing that was said and heard that night.


End file.
